Electrical connectors can transmit data, signals, and/or power to and between electrical devices, such as computing devices. The computing devices may include portable computing devices such as laptop or notebook computers, tablets, netbooks, or smartphones. The computing devices may include desktop computers. Cables can include connectors on both ends that can connect power and/or data between the electrical devices. In many cases, a computing device can include multiple connectors that can be connected to respective cables that can provide data, signals, and/or power to the computing device from other computing devices and/or sources.